La prision
by Saiya6CIT
Summary: Hans está encerrado en una prisión de Arendelle pero Anna decide ir a visitarlo, varias veces...
1. Chapter 1

_**Nota del autor: Esto era un prompt del Disney kink que ya tenía una respuesta con un fanfic en inglés en el que este fic está basado, pero yo apoyo la pareja HansXAnna así que lo adapté deacuerdo a mis necesidades. Se que Hans es muy odiado, pero si obtengo reviews del alguien a quien le guste, seguiré el fic, pero no creo que pase d capítulos.**_

Había pasado casi un año desde que Anna se había casado con Kristoff, vivían en el castillo y aun no tenían hijos, eran felices. Kristoff era muy tierno, atento, trabajador y muy divertido como compañia. Elsa a menudo viajaba porque desde que había aprendido a controlar sus poderes, tuvo que de alguna manera compensar todos esos años de ser antisocial, así que frecuentemente tenían el castillo para ellos dos.

Todo podría haber parecido perfecto como en un cuento de hadas, pero... en ocasiones a Anna le llegaban ciertos pensamientos a la cabeza, pensamientos a los que no les econtraba explicación, pensamientos que incluso le llegaban a aterrorizar. Ella amaba a Kristoff, no había duda de eso, pero a veces se sorprendía pensando en cierto príncipe. Hans.

La suerte de Hans no había sido nada alentadora. Después de que sus padres y hermanos se enteraron de lo que Hans había hecho, lo desheredaron y desterraron de las Islas del Sur. El rey le dijo a la reina Elsa que ellos no lo mantendrían cautivo en su reino pero que Arendelle era bienvenido de encerrarlo o condenarlo a muerte, según lo creyeran conveniente. El intento de homicidio era un crimen muy penado, pero Elsa no pudo ordenar su ejecución y por el contrario decidió simplemente encerrar a Hans en los calabozos del castillo.

Conforme los meses habían pasado los pensamientos que Anna tenía sobre Hans eran fáciles de reprimir en su mente consciente, pero no era así en donde su guardia estaba baja, en sus sueños. Primero los sueños de Anna eran normales o se podría decir inocentes. Soñana que bailaba con Hans, como aquella vez en la coronación de Elsa, en el día en que se conocieron. Kristoff nunca tuvo gracia para bailar y en las ceremonias y banquetes reales la pareja se limitaba sólo a sentarse. Anna extrañaba bailar de esa manera tan llena de gracia como lo hizo alguna vez con Hans y en sus sueños podía vivir eso de nuevo.

Después, llego a soñar con un beso de Hans, con ese beso que él le negó y que aún le lastimaba ese rechazo. El haber tenido sus labios tan cerca y no haberlos podido tocar en el momento en que ella más lo necesitó. En sus sueños ese beso podía ser real y dulce,

podía sentir el aroma de Hans una vez más, también escuchar su voz y podía sentir sus caricias y tocar su cabello. Eventualmente esos besos y caricias aumentaban su intensidad y entonces sus sueños se convertieron en sueños sexuales.

Anna sólo podía imaginar cómo sería esta con Hans ya que el único hombre al que conocía de esa manera era a su esposo Kristoff, pero Anna ya no podía más, no podía dejar de pensar en cómo hubiera sido compartir la cama con Hans.

¿Sería igual de intenso a su manera de bailar y a su manera elegante de hablar? ¿ Sería tierno? o ¿Quizá rudo? ¿Sería buen sexo? ¿mejor o peor?. Esos pensamientos la atormentaban. Hasta que un día mientras Anna dormía Kristoff pudo escuchar que mencionaba el nombre de Hans repetidas veces.

En la mañana siguiente, les llevaron el desayuno a la habitación, como acostumbraban cuando Elsa no estaba y entonces Kristoff la confrontó. No estaba enojado, más bien curioso.

- Anna, ¿Tuviste algún sueño anoche?

-No que yo recuerde, ¿Por qué?

-Anoche, mencionaste el nombre de Hans.

-Ah... pues...He tenido a Hans presente en la mente en estos dias, sí.

-¿Cómo?

-Sólo me pregunto si él está bien.

-Está tan bien como podría estarlo.

-Sí... pero, me gustaría verlo.

-¿De qué hablas? El calabozo no es lugar para una princesa. ¿Y que ganarías con verlo?

-Kristoff, yo sólo quiero ver si está bien. Quizá él ha cambiado, quizá ha reflexionado...

-Ah ¿Y eso qué? ¿Crees que ahora pueden ser amigos o algo así?

-¿Qué pasa Kristoff, estás celoso?

-¿Celoso yo? ¿De él? ¿Debería acaso?

-Pues claro que no.

-Esque no entiendo qué quieres hacer.

-Sólo quisiera hablar con él.

-Yo no creo que nada bueno salga de eso, pero si es lo que quieres hacer no soy quien para reprimirte.

-Si quieres puedes acompañarme...

-Yo a ese tipo no lo quiero ver ni en pintura.

-Está bien. Bueno, quizá lo haga, quizás no, no creas que es mi prioridad o algo así.

-No se diga más.

Anna se sintió aliviada de que Kristoff no quisiera acompañarla, sin embargo decidió esperar unos días antes de ir, para que Kristoff no pensara que eso era tan importante para ella. Y así llegó el día. Anna estaba muy nerviosa ¡Qué idea tan mala! pensó,

¿Cómo iba a justificar sus intenciones con el guardia? Entonces tuvo la idea de decir que deseaba conocer los calabozos, porque simplemente nunca había ido allí y le había dado la idea de conocer el castillo en su totalidad. Los guardias siempre la conocieron por ser excéntrica, como cuando hablaba con las pinturas o cuando desacomodaba las armaduras del castillo, por lo que lo tomaron bien, como una más de sus locuras y sin mayor crítica accedieron. No les dijo que tenía un intererés paticular en la celda de Hans, así que tuvo que dar un recorrido por cada una de las celdas. Hablaba con un guardia:

-Son 20 celdas en total, afortunadamente éste es un reino tranquilo y con gente decente, lo más que llegamos a ocupar son hast celdas y eso es los días que hay festival y uno que otro borrachin violento termina aquí por unos días... aunque debo advertirle

que en la última celda está ese ser nefasto que alguna vez atentó contra nuestra amada reina, quizá no le interese llegar hasta allá...

-¡No!, Quiero decir, cuando digo que quiero conocer todo, me refiero a todo, cada rincón, por favor no omita nada.

-Oh bueno, como guste princesa, pero le advierto que esa es la celda más fea y la más segura, mire incluso tenemos una llave especial.

Anna miró bien la llave, era más grande y ciertamente muy diferente a las otras.

El recorrido comenzó. Era algo interesante para ella ver un lugar desconocido pero conforme se iban acercando hacia el final del pasillo Anna sentía como su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente, sentía como que el tiempo pasaba más lento, como si no estuviera allí y entonces, lo vió... por unas rejillas a un lado de una pequeña puertecilla por donde le pasaban su comida a Hans. Él estaba sentado, de espaldas, ni siquiera la vió, ni ella pudo verlo bien, había poca luz allí pero alcanzó a distinguir su hermoso perfil y de pronto Anna dijo:

-Bien, parece que es el final, vámonos.

Y así, sin más, el guardia y Anna se fueron.

¡No!... ¡No había servido de nada! Sólo para meter incluso más curiosidad. Oh, qué terribles condiciones en las que tenían a Hans. Qué horrible debe ser para él estar allí. Qué pensará, qué hará? se habrá quebrantado el espíritu del una vez tan galante príncipe? tenía que regresar, definitivamente, pero ¿Cómo?.

Continuará...?


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota de autor: Bueno no soy una experta escritora y este capítulo me costó mucho trabajo porque quería incorporar ambos puntos de vista el de Hans y el de Anna... en realidad sólo escribo porque me encanta Hans y quisiera verlo feliz de alguna manera, agradezco mucho sus reviews porque sin ellos no compartiría la historia o se quedaría sólo en mi cabeza, enserio muchas gracias. Si les gusta puedo seguir la historia.**

La soledad era algo que nunca antes le había preocupado. Vivir en un castillo con doce hermanos... había de todo, menos soledad. Cuando se sentaban a la mesa todos

juntos, era todo un espectáculo. ¿Por qué estaba recordando de pronto su infancia?

Que patético. ¿Pero que más podía hacer? Encerrado en una celda no había muchas

opciones.

Hans siempre había sido el último para todo. Cuando el sastre llegaba a tomarles

medidas para hacerles nuevos atuendos, a Hans lo atendía ya exhausto o incluso hasta molesto pues ya había trabajado con los otros hermanos antes. Cuando practicaban el combate con la espada el maestro también ya estaba enfadado, cuando iban a jugar y tomaban turnos para ser el líder, después de un rato los hermanos se enfadaban y dejaban de jugar antes de que pudiera llegar el turno de Hans. La situación siempre fue así, hasta que poco a poco los hermanos más grandes comenzaron a casarse e irse a vivir a otros reinos.

Cuando ya sólo vivían seis de los hermanos en el reino, tres de ellos pretendieron

que Hans era invisible, ¡Por dos años!.

Pero Hans aprendió ser fuerte, a no sentir lástima por sí mismo ni por su situación, la solución era sencilla: Casarse con una princesa de otro reino y eventualmente convertirse en Rey. Por eso Hans se esforzó por ser un caballero impecable, un auténtico príncipe encantador que nadie se pudiera atrever a rechazar, nunca. Estudió con mestría el arte del combate con espada, canto, baile, artes, todo. No más ser el último, poder tomar una decisión, tener reconocimiento y un lugar para él, fue todo lo que él siempre quizo.

Buen trabajo Hans, buen trabajo.

Mientras tanto. Anna.

¿Le contaría a su esposo que ya fue a los calabozos? No...eso ni siquiera contó como una visita de verdad. Además Kristoff no parecía con intenciones de preguntar y estaba a punto de partir de viaje a un pueblo cercano para arreglar tratados comerciales que Elsa no podía antender y Anna odiaba viajar, lo mejor era dejar las cosas así.

Fue en esos días cuando Kristoff no estaba que todo empeoró. Hans, ¿Porqué tenías

que hacer lo que hiciste? Anna no podía dejar de pensar cómo hubiera sido su vida

con él. No había modo de negarlo más, ella lo extrañaba. Dentro de sí sabía que sí

había compartido algo especial con él. Y después él se había encargado de arruinarlo todo. ¿Por qué no podía simplemente odiarlo y ya? ¿O guardarle algún rencor? De entre todo el mar de sentimientos y confusión que vivía, eso era lo que más le molestaba a Anna, el saber que lo que sentía no obedecía a la razón, que cualquier persona en su sano juicio lo que haría sería olvidar a Hans y sin embargo aquí estaba ella, pensando en él, deseando impacientemente el poder cruzar aunque sea unas palabras con él, saber cómo está, ¿Qué piensa?, si acaso él piensa en ella también.

Era una obsesión, pero no como estar enamorada, esto era algo doloroso. Durante el día pensaba en él casi en todo momento y durante las noches soñaba con él. Era intoxicante, tenía que verlo, ya.

En una noche que se sentía como cualquier otra, Hans escuchó unos pasos acercarse,

parecían de una persona de complexión delgada, un nuevo guardia, uno joven, quizás, no como el regordete bigotón que lo alimentaba a diario, pero... ¿A esas horas?. Los guardias nunca lo molestaron, Hans no era maltratado de ninguna manera, si acaso era tratado con idiferencia, por eso una visita tan inesperada lo desconcertaba.

-"¿Qué acaso he hecho algo malo esta vez para que me visiten de noche también? ¿O

acaso hay un incendio en el castillo y no podían darse el gusto de dejarme morir aquí?"- Dijo Hans riendo para sí mismo, mientras estaba sentado en su usual rincón de la celda.

Pero no era ningún guardia sino una mujer de su pasado que él pensó que nunca volvería a ver de nuevo, alguien que alguna vez entró en su mente de una manera más impactante de lo que se atrevería a admitir.

-"Anna?". Se incorporó por completo tratando de ajustar sus ojos. ¿Es que al fin se estaba volviendo loco y viendo cosas?.

-"Hola", Anna levantó una mano tímida para saludar. Su corazón latía muy fuerte, sentía que se iba a desvanacer, podía mantenerse en pie sólo mirando la intensidad de sus ojos. Estaba oscuro el lugar sin dudas, pero esa noche había luna llena y su luz entraba perfectamente por la ventana, haciéndolo visible. Su semblante no había cambiado, seguía tan atractivo como siempre, sus ropas eran mucho mas sencillas ahora, una camisa y pantalón de algodón gastados, pero se veía bien. Tenía barba, como de tres días, su cabello ya no estaba impecablemente peinado y tenía ojeras marcadas en su rostro, aún así, algo cálido despertó en su interior. ¿Qué está él pensando ahora?.

Allí estaba ella, enfrente de él, apenas a unos pasos de las rejas, su alguna vez prometida, la razón por la que él estaba confinado a aquí. Las palabras no podían salir de la boca de Hans, ¿Anna había venido aquí para matarlo? ¿Para humillarlo? ¿Después de tanto tiempo?.

-"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?."

Este fue un gran error Anna, ¡Un gran error! Él no te quiere aquí, ¡Trató de matarte, recuerda! Anna pensó. Tal vez si te vas ahora, puede convencerse a sí mismo de que todo fue un sueño...

-"Oye, ¿Te volviste sorda o qué? ¿O acaso te perdiste de camino a tu habitación?".

-"No... yo... quería visitarte."

-"Ah, mira que considerado de tu parte..." ¿Por qué estás siendo tan grosero Hans?

el sólo hecho de que ella esté aquí ahora es alentador, ¿Por qué no puedes aceptar

eso?.

-"No... no parece que haya sido una buena idea. No estás feliz de verme..."

-"¿Feliz de verte?"

-"Bueno, no, no quise decir eso, es sólo una expresión..."

-"¿Tengo alguna razón para estar feliz acerca de cualquier cosa en estos días, te

parece?"

Anna guardó silencio, se sentía estúpida en ese momento, pero también una parte de

ella estaba feliz por el sólo hecho de poder oir su voz hablándole, y por el alivio que le daba el estar cerca de él, sin importar qué cosas horribles o no él pudiera decirle.

-"Mira a tu alrededor Anna, esto es lo que soy ahora".

-"Lo siento Hans."

-"¿Por qué viniste en realidad, Anna?"

-"¿Qué?"

-"Me oiste."

Anna se congeló, no había podido pensar en alguna buena excusa que justificara sus

acciones para él, ¿Por qué habría pasado tanto tiempo? ¿Por qué no vino antes? No

podía decirle que simplemente lo extrañaba, se burlaría de ella, pero ¿Qué más da?...

-"Quería verte."

-"¿Por qué?, ¿Querías ver con tus propios ojos mi miseria? ¿Querías tener algo de

lo cual pudieras reirte mientras estuvieras con tu hermana Elsa y con ese hombre...

reno?

-"Kristoff."

-"Como sea. Pues aquí me tienes".

-"He estado pensando en tí, creo que te extraño".

-"Oh, bueno, es un gusto verte."

-"Sólo lo dices porque sí".

-"No, enserio. No tengo compañía agradable nunca, y mírate, te haz puesto tan hermosa". ¿Qué? ¿Es por deshidratación, por la luna llena? ¿Por qué dijiste eso? Eso

último. Pensará que te estás burlando. Ella debe odiarte, seguro está aquí porque estaba aburrida y quería hacerte sentir miserable...pero... Anna no es así...y eso es parte de su encanto...

Anna se sonrojó inevitablemente y en ese momento Hans se dió cuenta que su cara se veía justo como la de aquel día en que se conocieron y pasaron todo ese día juntos. La verdad es que durante todo ese tiempo en la celda, Hans había pensado más de un

millón de veces en Anna. Imaginó cómo hubiera sido casarse con ella, aunque Elsa siguiera en el poder y él sin ninguna oportunidad de ser rey, pero al menos Anna estaría con él, todos los días, por el resto de sus días.

-"Yo, también he pensado en tí, a veces".

Los ojos de Anna se iluminaron al escucharlo decir eso y pensó que era bueno dejarlo hablar más.

Hans pensó que a pesar de haber intentado asesinar a su hermana y dejarla morir congelada ella estaba allí después de todo y eso sólo podía significar algo bueno. Considerando que no tenía nada que perder, decidió probar su suerte.

-"¿Cuánto tiempo se supone que puedes estar aquí?."

-"Nadie sabe que estoy aquí."

-"Ya veo...No sé qué truco te inventaste para que dejaran a una indefensa princesa venir a este lugar tan horrible y sola. Tu tenacidad no deja de sorprenderme, Anna."

Anna estaba tan emocionada, sus palabras eran como una droga para ella, al fin había podido cumplir ese deseo de volverlo a ver y todo estaba resultando muchomejor que como hubiera pensado.

Hans se acercó más a la reja que los separaba y en un acto que intentaba mostrar confianza le extendió la mano para saludarla. Hans esperaba que Anna comprendiera

que ahora era incapaz de lastimarla, no sólo porque hubiera una reja que los separara si no porque realmente él tenía deseos de su compañía. Y cuando Anna le dió su mano Hans no pudo contener esos deseos y por simple instinto besó su mano.

Fue un beso suave y tierno, pero suficiente para desestabilizar a Anna y su respiración se agitó. Aún después de besar su mano, no la soltó, Anna podía sentir la humedad del contacto de la piel sus palmas, por primera vez desde hace tanto tiempo e invadida por esas sensasiones dijo más bien como pensando en voz alta:

-"Mira, no era tan dificil..."

-"¿Qué?"

-"Un beso".

-"...¿El beso?..."

El beso que nunca te dí. Supo Hans que era a eso a lo que se refería. ¿Sería posible? Ella habia venido hasta acá y después de tanto tiempo porque seguía pensando en él y en ese beso que no le dió? La verdad aquella vez él sí quería besarla, estaba encantado con la idea, pero fue cuando se volvió loco. Bien, pues esta era su oportunidad.

Sin palabras de por medio, Hans la miró fijamente, extendió su mano para alcanzar a tocar su rostro, la tomó de su mejilla izquierda y la acercó lentamente hacia él, asomando él su rostro lo más posible a través de la reja hasta que la distancia entre sus labios se cerró.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota de autor: Gracias por los reviews, Hans es muy odiado y me sorprende que les guste, continuen dejando porque son efectivos, jeje. Espero poder terminar la historia, ya tengo pensado un final, pero veremos que pasa. **

-"Buenos días"

-"Kristoff"

-"Parece que cuando no estoy no hay poder humano que pueda levantarte temprano."

Anna despertó en su habitación, su esposo habia vuelto del viaje, llegó temprano por la mañana.

-"¿Cómo te fue?"

-"Lo usual. Bla bla bla una firma por aquí un tratado por allá, no te culpo por nunca querer acompañarme y compadezco a Elsa que tiene que lidiar con estas cosas mucho más que yo. ¿Alguna novedad?"

-"No. Nada."

-"Bien. Iré a los establos a saludar a Sven, después podemos desayunar."

Se despide de Anna con un tierno beso, apenas rozando sus labios y se va.

Un beso... ¡El beso!. ¿Había sido todo un sueño? No. Anna podía recordarlo bien. La noche anterior fue cuando todo sucedió. Hans... Apenas sintió sus labios en los suyos y quedó congelada, no importa cuánto lo hubiera deseado o cuantas veces hubiera sucedido en sus sueños, que pasara en la vida real era algo completamente diferente. Claro que le hubiera gustado quedarse allí toda una vida, pero en lugar de eso salió corriendo, sin decir ni una palabra y sin mirar atrás, se dirigió a su habitación y tomó un té de las hierbas que ella sabía le inducirian un sueño profundo, lo hizo en su intento por desconectarse de la realidad.

Ahora estaba despierta, era un nuevo día. No podía dormir más para seguir ahogando los sentimientos que ese beso había despertado y así de pronto revivió todo, el calor de sus labios presionando los suyos, su cálido aliento, pudo respirar su escencia, era un olor tan dulce que le tomó por sorpresa, en esos momentos sentía que perdería el sentido y por eso decidió mejor correr, era eso o tratar de tomar su cuerpo para soporte, pero estaba la estúpida reja enmedio separándolos, por eso ella había tomado el camino fácil y de no haberlo hecho no sabía que hubiera podido pasar.

Su beso fue como fuego, intoxicante como el veneno y también como una droga, porque Anna estaba convencida de que tenía que sentirlo de nuevo, tenía que verlo de nuevo, no había duda de eso y ella buscaría una manera de hacer que eso pasara.

Hans por su parte no había sido tan afortunado, él no tenía acceso a sedantes que pudieran ayudarlo a conciliar el sueño y pasó toda la noche en vela, tratando de entender qué demonios habia pasado, cómo y ¿Por qué? ¿Podría ser tan buena su suerte? ¿Podría ser que Anna sintiera algo por él?. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su boca al pensarlo, porque su orgullo le decía que efectivamente era irresistible para ella, como desde la primera vez en que se conocieron y ahora que había probado su sabor, cualquier duda que pudiera haber existido se había disipado por completo. Pero ¿Por qué después de tanto tiempo? Y que podría hacer él ahora para estar con ella?.

Sentimientos de remordimiento pasaban por su mente por enésima vez. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan tonto como para dejarla ir por algo tan frívolo como el deseo de una corona? ¿Qué podría hacer ahora que ella parecía finalmente más cerca pero a la vez tan lejos?. Hans estaba hundido en sus pensamientos cuando llegó el guardia para servile de desayunar.

-"Oye, guardia, ¿Crees que podrías adelantar mi día de peluquero?"

-"Qué pasa tienes una boda a la cual asistir?"

-"No te burles de mí. Simplemente pienso que ya podría sacarle provecho a un corte y una afeitada."

-"Bueno, como quieras, lo voy a revisar, que no se diga que aquí no se te trata bien."

Hans tenía el presentimiento de que Anna regresaría, no importa lo demacrado que sus días de estancia en la celda lo hubieran dejado, su confianza de príncipe aún estaba intacta y sabía que había impreso suficiente deseo en ese beso como para garantizar que ella volvería. No estaba seguro de qué pasaría o qué era en realidad lo que él quería que pasara, pero estaba seguro de que quería volver a verla.

Anna trataba de ocupar su mente con cualquier cosa. Trataba de calmar su ansiedad paseando por los jardines del castillo, visitaba los establos y en general se le había visto muy activa. Una parte de ella estaba convencida de lo que quería pero la otra se sentía culpable y confundida. Anna deseaba que Elsa regresara, aunque por ningún motivo podría contarle lo sucedido, por alguna razón cuando ella estaba Anna se sentía más segura y tranquila, pero Elsa seguiría fuera por toda una temporada más.

Pasaron pocos días y una noche en el castillo hubo una pequeña reunión con un banquete de degustación. Había muchos bocadillos, diferentes tipos de licor y algunos sandwiches. Estos últimos le recordaron a Hans y Anna tuvo la loca idea de que quizá podría llevarle algunos.

Desde unos meses atrás Kristoff había tomado la costumbre de beber en las reuniones, decía que le ayudaba a poder socializar y ser más elocuente entre la gente de alta sociedad. A Anna no le gustaba la idea porque generalmente se le pasaban las copas y terminaba en un estado inconveniente. Kristoff no era un borracho escandoloso ni violento, más bien era de los que andan somnolientos hasta terminar inconscientes, no le agradaba, pero esta noche eso era perfecto.

Su esposo estaba ya bastante desconectado de la realidad, Anna le pidió a la servidumbre que se encargaran de llevarlo a la habitación, cuando el momento fuera correcto, porque ella deseaba tomar algo de aire fresco antes de acostarse, ellos aceptaron su petición y así ella tendría tiempo libre, sin que Kristoff se enterara. Los guardias estaban todos concentrados en resguardar la seguridad de los invitados, ¡Podría visitar a Hans sin problemas! Y así fue...

-"Anna."

Hans estaba de pie y de espaldas en su celda.

-"¿Cómo sabías que era yo?."

-"Oh Anna, nadie más viene de noche. Además casi puedo distinguir tu exquisito aroma desde el final de pasillo."

Anna se sonrojó por sus palabras.

-"Hoy hubo un banquete, había mucha comida, pensé que quizás podrías probar un poco."

-"Tengo hambre más que de sólo bocadillos..." Voltea a verla con una sonisa maliciosa, -"Pero aprecio mucho el gesto. Gracias."

Cuando Hans volteó Anna pudo notar que esta vez estaba afeitado, peinado, cambiado y en general se veía mucho mejor. Anna sonrió para sí misma orgullosa de ser ella quien había provocado esos cambios. Sacó de una canastita que llevaba la comida y se la dió.

-"Sandwiches"-

-"Sí, espero que te gusten, no sé cómo te alimenten aquí pero, bueno, quería verte."

Hans sonrió y comienzó a comer con gusto y por ese momento hubo silencio, que era incómodo y la tensión entre ellos se sentía en el aire, y el aire que Anna respiraba se sentía pesado y difícil de respirar por la angustia de tener que reprimir los deseos de buscar nuevamente un contacto, cualquiera, con su piel. Hasta que por fin Hans habló.

-"Anna, no he podido dejar de pensar en tí".

-"Yo tampoco".

-"Creo que no podemos seguir así."

-"¿Cómo?."

-"Pasaron 5 días desde que te ví y es demasiado, ¿No lo crees?."

-"Yo, no podía venir antes, no puedo justificar estar aquí. Esperas que diga: Buenas noches, vengo a visitar a Hans, ¿Y todo les parezca perfectamente normal?"

-"Princesa, no debes comenzar algo que no estés dispuesta a terminar".

Sus palabras la estremecieron. Anna sintió de pronto molestia, como si fuera un ataque, ¿Quién se cree para estar juzgandola?.

-"¿Crees que es fácil para mí?...Estoy tan confundida..."

-"Oh, pero ¿Por qué?. No se trata de pensar aquí, sólo se trata de sentir. Lo que yo también siento. Lo que siempre haz sentido, dentro de tí sabes que estamos hechos para estar juntos, desde el principio."

Hans se acercó a la reja, invitando, y ella sabía lo que eso significaba y sucumbió ante él.

Sin darse cuenta su rostro estaba tan cerca ahora, que lo único que podía ver era el verde de sus ojos y sinitó su boca tocar la suya, tan cerca y lejos a la vez. Y esta vez fue un beso desesperado, como si buscando en el sabor de su boca pudiera encontrar la respuesta a sus preguntas y como si respirar su aliento le brindara un descanzo a su alma.

Hans tomó su rostro entre sus manos, haciendo cada vez más profundo el beso jugando con su lengua y succionando sus labios para lavar de su cuerpo toda sus dudas, y se sentía tan bien, como un alivio a una comezón, como un magnetismo entre ellos que hubiera hecho imposible tratar de separarlos. Anna escucho su voz dar pequeños gemidos de satisfacción y eso era demasiado para ella. Necesitaba más de él, tenerlo más cerca. Sus cuerpos quedaron totalmente embarrados en la reja, maldiciendo los barrotes que se interponían en su camino, sintiendo en sus pechos el frío de su metal, moviendo ambos sus brazos para alcanzar todo lo que pudieran tocar, sintiendo también el calor de sus cuerpos, era maravilloso y por ese momento todo era casi pefecto hasta que se escuchó un fuerte ruido, alguien estaba acercándose!...


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota de Autor: En este capítulo dejo ver cuales eran mis intenciones desde el momento que comencé la historia en mi mente. Gracias por el apoyo y la gente que se ha suscrito, es la primera vez que me pasa con una de mis historias, creo que ésta es la única historia de Hans y Anna en español y la verdad ya estoy pensando en escribir otra, jeje.**

Se escuchó un ruido fuerte de algo que cayó cerca y los hizo separarse de golpe. Un guardia, pensó Anna, mientras su corazón prácticamente se detuvo. Sólo después de algunos segundos, que parecieron eternos, fue cuando pudieron ver que sólo había sido una rata que al pasar había tirado una cubeta en una celda aledaña, pero de noche con el silencio todo suena mil veces más fuerte y estaban muy concentrados en otra cosa...

-"¿Ratas?"

Dijo Anna con la respiración agitada, por el susto o todavía por la intensidad del beso, no estaba segura.

-"¿Qué esperabas?, esto no es un hotel de lujo."

Anna se quedó pensativa un momento, estaban aún tomados de las manos y ella miró hacia el suelo y dijo con una voz apagada:

-"¿Sabes lo que pudo haber pasado si en realidad hubiera sido alguien?"

-"Mmmm... veamos...Si alguien me hubiera encontrado con las manos encima de su preciosa princesa... Me ahorcarían al día siguiente, no hay duda de eso, esta vez no me perdonarían la vida."

Dijo Hans en tono medio serio y medio sarcástico.

-"No seas dramático... pero... no está bien, es muy arriesgado."

-"Anna, recuerdas cuando te dije que no iniciaras algo que no pensabas terminar?"

Anna abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, ¿Cómo era posible que ese hombre pudiera desestabilizar sus emociones tan fácilmente con sólo unas palabras?

-"¿Terminar qué? ¿Empezar cómo? No podemos. Hans, yo... tengo que... tengo que irme."

Anna no pudo aguantarlo más, se dió la vuelta y salió corriendo.

-"¡Anna!"

Pero ella no miró hacia atrás, una vez más se encontró a sí misma corriendo por ese desolado pasillo, huyendo, ¿De él? ¿O de ella misma? Todo era tan difícil de comprender.

¿Cómo podía terminar lo que había empezado? Sólo hay una manera de terminar lo que se empieza con un beso. Anna se sonrojó porque después de mucho pensar finalmente Anna entendió lo que realmente sentía por Hans, eso que antes no podía explicarse bien pues ella era prácticamente una niña cuando se conocieron, pero ahora que era una mujer no podía negarle a su cuerpo satisfacer sus necesidades, necesitaba de él.

Le había tomado todos esos meses poder descifrar que con seguridad no se trataba de amor, era simplemente deseo y pensar en eso la hacia sentir de alguna manera poderosa, porque era reconfortante saber que ella tenía el control, por primera vez en su vida y en muchas maneras, se sentía como liberada porque haciendo lo que hacía no estaba buscando la aprobación ni aceptación de nadie. Tenía el control, primero porque Kristoff no sabía nada (de hecho nadie lo sabía) luego estaba el hecho de que Hans estuviera encerrado, convirtiéndolo hasta cierto punto en inofensivo, él estaba allí para ella y cuando ella así lo quisiera.

En alguna parte de su mente Anna sabía que Hans podría estar engañándola de nuevo, pero ¿Se puede fingir la pasión? ¿Se puede fingir un suspiro? y si fuera así, ¿importaba? No. Anna realmente disfrutaba estar con él, el sabor de sus labios, su aroma, el sonido de su voz y la manera en que su cuerpo reaccionaba al suyo.

Después de que Hans viviera en su mente por tanto tiempo, sentía como si al fin estuviera conociéndolo. No es difícil desarrollar un gusto por Hans, mas allá de su atractiva apariencia también hay un hombre interesante, la forma en que Hans siempre va y consigue lo que quiere, su manera de hablar tan sarcástica, directa y cortante a veces.

Hans era un contraste total comparado con Kristoff. Anna recordaba la manera en que Kristoff le pidió permiso para darle un beso, en el primer beso que se dieron y comparándolo con la manera en que Hans simplemente reclamó sus labios, sin previo aviso, sin palabras, se encontraba fascinada con ese tipo de acciones y necesitaba más... ¿Pero qué podía hacer?

A la mañana siguiente Kristoff amaneció con resaca.

-"Cielos, ¡Qué dolor de cabeza!. Lo siento Anna, creo que otra vez me sucedió. Creo que simplemente nunca voy a ser bueno en estas cosas de los banquetes."

Anna no le respondió y se quedó pensativa. A veces Anna cuestionaba si el haberse casado con Kristoff había sido buena idea, quizás empezó a andar con él porque le conmovió lo noble de su acto: Cuando ella estaba muriendo él la llevó con su entonces prometido, aunque sentía algo por ella, le importó más el bienestar de Anna que su propia persona. Y cuando ella tenía el corazón roto por Hans (y congelado por la magia de Elsa) Kristoff corría hacia ella, luchando por ella...y entonces Hans, de una manera indirecta, impidió que ellos se reencontraran cuando Anna prefirió salvar a su hermana que reecontrarse con él. Si tan sólo él supiera que ese hombre estaba de nuevo metiéndose en su vida y más fuertemente que nunca, separándolos de nuevo...

-"¿Anna? ¿Estás bien?"

-"Sí, yo... sólo me desvelé bastante anoche..."

-"Oh... ¿Me estabas cuidando? Lo siento mucho Anna, no puedo recordar nada...je je"

-"No te preocupes."

Anna le ofreció una sonrisa forzada. Kristoff la notó ausente, incluso algo triste, pero pensó que quizás sólo era por la desvelada o tal vez en el fondo estaba molesta y no podía culparla, quién sabe qué cosas habría hecho anoche, así que decidió no hacer más preguntas y prosiguió con su día normal, dejando a Anna navegar en el mar de sus pensamientos una vez más.

Después de mucho meditar Anna se dió cuenta de que sólo había una posible solución a todo esto, tenía que ayudar a Hans a escapar de su celda. Y no tenía porqué ocultarlo, la razón detrás de ese plan era simple, poder estar con él sin la incomodidad de una celda, en la privacidad de alguna cabaña y entregarse al hombre que le estaba quitando el sueño y que la tenía enfermamente obsesionada. Quizás esa sería la cura, quizás después de eso podría volver a ser como antes, nadie lo sabría, sólo ella.

Con el pasar de algnas noches, Anna estudió los turnos de los guardias y descubrió que a cierta hora de la madrugada el que cuidaba la entrada al calabozo salía a hacer un rondín de vigilancia por los jardines del castillo. Kristoff tenía el sueño muy pesado así que sería relativamente sencillo escabullirse hasta allí y poder verlo sin que nadie se enterara. Y así fué, en su tercer encuentro.

-"Estas loca Anna. No sabes lo que estas diciendo."

-"No es imposible. De hecho es más simple de lo que crees. Tengo ubicada la llave que tienen asignada a esta celda, es una muy particular...Mmmm, no sé por qué lo hicieron, pero es una llave casi elegante."

-"Oh, me siento halagado, una llave de la realeza para su principe cautivo..."

-"En fin. El punto esque ahora podemos aprovechar la situación."

-"¿Qué situación?"

-"Hay algunas cosas a nuestro favor: Primero, ya casi pasó un año desde tu... bueno, desde lo que hiciste. La gente ya no está tan llena de odio como cuando pedían tu ejecución."

-"Qué alivio..."

-"Tu escape será una noticia menor entre los habitantes. Segundo, mi hermana Elsa todavía está de viaje. Aún cuando se den cuenta de que te haz escapado, los guardias no sabrán bien qué hacer. Lo más que podrán hacer es preguntarme a mí."

Anna lanza una sonrisa de complicidad y Hans también sonríe.

-"Anna, no sé qué decirte. Parece un buen plan, considerando todo... pero no sé si estás segura de esto."

-"Lo estoy."

Hans no podía creer su suerte. ¿Acaso Anna no tenía miedo de que él intentara matarla o algo? Anna ni siquiera había tocado el tema. Desde que vino a verlo nunca hablaron sobre el día de su traición. Algunas veces en escenarios en su cabeza Hans llegó a imaginar que tanto Anna como Elsa lo visitarían en su celda para reclamarle, humillarlo o simplemente hacerle pasar un mal rato. Asumió que lo mandarían golpear, castigarlo sin comida, amarrarlo o cosas parecidas. Pero por muchos meses no pasó nada.

La reina Elsa nunca se dignó a verlo en persona. Se le dió una celda especial, más amplia que las otras, más segura, pero también más limpia, pudo notarlo, y con algunos muebles. A veces Hans sentía que el hecho de que la reina lo ignorara por completo lastimaba más su orgullo que si hubiera ido a fastidiarlo.

¿Y Anna? pensó que lo odiaría por siempre o peor aún, que se olvidaría de él para siempre. Pensó que ella era feliz al lado del hombre reno. Se había enterado de su boda y en ese momento había sentido disgusto y celos, pensar que ese hombre llegaría a tener a Anna le hizo su sangre hervir de coraje. Pero al parecer era evidente que ese pueblerino simplón no había podido satisfarcer las necesidades de Anna, necesidades por las que él ahora mataría por poder satisfacer con tanto gusto.


	5. Chapter 5

**Nota de Autor: Quería terminarlo ya con este capítulo, pero parece que esto quiere dar para más, jaja. Gracias a los que han dejado comentarios y los que apoyan HansxAnna, significa mucho :). **

Todo estaba planeado y ya no había marcha atrás. Tenía que ser ahora cuando el clima era bueno porque no había lluvias, no hacía calor, no hacía frio ni caía nieve, aunque sí había bastante viento, era otoño, en la tercera semana de Octubre, en ese mes especial cuando la Luna brilla más. Además debía ser en el día previamente fijado porque sabía que habría Luna llena esa noche, igual que aquella primera vez en que fue a verlo en su celda, hace justamente un mes cuando el resplandor de la Luna iluminaba el interior de su prisión facilitándole ver su rostro, esa misma Luna iluminaría ahora su camino para guiarlos hacia lo que podría ser el peor error de su vida, ¿O su mejor decisión?.

No tenía forma de saberlo, pero Anna se sentía de la misma manera como cuando no puedes saber cuan profundo es un lago hasta que te sumerges en el, entonces sólo puedes confiar en tus habilidades para nadar y a veces tienes que ir contra la corriente. Sin embargo Anna sabía que como opciones sólo tenía eso o seguir viviendo así y sabía que ya no podría seguir sin tomar acción.

La noche llegó. Anna esperó a que Kristoff estuviera dormido y a las tres de la mañana, cuando el guardia hacia su rondín por los jardines del castillo, se dirigió hacia su prisión.

Anna tomó la llave de entre el gabinete donde sabía que estaban guardadas, la llave tan única que brillaba y le invitaba a tomarla. De pronto sintió un golpe de adrenalina que le recorrió las venas y como su respiración se hacía más rápida y superficial, sintió como si todo su cuerpo temblara pero consiguió llegar frente a Hans.

-"Temía que cambiaras de opinión, han sido las horas más largas de mi vida desde que se metió el Sol. Una parte de mí no puede creerlo todavía y..."

Anna siente que si él sigue hablando quizá esta vez sí se arrepienta, así que intenta poner en acción el plan lo antes posible.

-"He traido ropa. Haremos un muñeco con esta paja y lo pondremos sobre tu cama, eso comprará algunos minutos extras por la mañana cuando vengan a buscarte y para cuando se den cuenta que te haz ido, quien sabe, puede que sea hasta la hora de la cena o algo así y para entonces ya deberás estar lejos...También te traje algunos cambios de ropa extra..."

Hans toma la ropa y la analiza con incredulidad.

-"¿De quién es esta ropa?"

-"Pues es de Kristoff..."

-"Maravilloso, ahora usaré ropa que huele a reno."

-"Esta limpia..."

Hans sonríe, porque le encanta ver como Anna sigue siendo tan inocente y simplemente sigue siendo ella.

-"¿Y cuándo podre verte, Anna?."

-"No lo se Hans, sería muy sospechoso que yo desapareciera también. No sé que tan grande se haga esto, no sé si lo notificarán a mi hermana y ella tenga que volver antes de lo pleaneado, no sé si me prohiban salir por pensar que mi vida está en peligro... sólo... sólo vámonos de una buena vez."

-"Tienes razón."

Se tomaron de la mano y Anna se dió cuenta de que sacar a Hans de su celda con la llave fue muy sencillo, cerraron de nuevo la celda al salir y dejaron el muñeco sueñuelo según lo planeado. Anna tuvo que explicar a Hans los patrones de recorrido del guardia en turno.

Tomaron la precausión de desviar la atención de ese y otros posibles guardias arrojando algunas piedras en dirección opuesta a ellos y los guardias corrieron a revisar que ocurría de ese lado del castillo. Hans y Anna aprovecharon para ir a los establos y robaron un caballo para Hans.

-"Te veré en una semana en la montaña del Norte, donde mi hermana una vez hizo su castillo de hielo. Nadie va para allá, la gente se ha inventado el cuento de que el lugar quedó encantado, algunas personas piensan que Elsa estuvo poseída por un espíritu el día que lanzó el eterno invierno y por eso actuaba así, dicen que ese espíritu vive allí ahora..."

Hans no pudo evitar mostrar su cara de aburrimiento y Anna se dió cuenta cambiando el tema de inmediato y dijo, en un tono melancólico:

-"Espero volver a verte Hans."

-"Hey, yo se cuidarme, pero sí será muy dificil para mi no poder probar tus dulces labios en un rato."

-"Pues despídelos ahora, porque tengo que irme, tengo que volver ya."

La distancia entre sus cuerpos se acortó poco a poco hasta terminar en el beso más apasionado que hubieran compartido hasta entonces y por ese perfecto momento las dudas que Anna tenía se disiparon pues al besarlo podía sentir su mundo girar y perderse pero al mismo tiempo encontraba soporte en sus brazos y confort en su cuerpo, por primera vez era un abrazo completo, sin rejas que los separaran y tomó todas las fuerzas que tenía para poder separarse de él, pero sabía que él necesitaba de la tranquilidad de la noche para poder huir y que este no era el momento para entregarse a él por completo, aún.

Sin decir una palabra más, Hans montó su caballo y se fue. Y Anna se quedó allí un rato, como congelada y con la mirada perdida en sus pensamientos, no estaba segura cuanto tiempo se quedó así, cuando por fin se fué a su habitación. No fue dificil llegar y acostarse como si nada hubiera pasado y, sorpresivamente para ella, no le fue dificil quedarse dormida.

Hans ya había cabalgado un rato y con ayuda de los primeros rayos del amanecer pudo ver mejor y empezó a analizar el contenido del morral donde Anna le había dado sus cambios de ropa y se sorprendió cuando encontró allí también una bolsita llena de monedas de oro. Un sentimiento extraño de apoderó de él, era de nuevo el sentimiento de culpa y también era incredulidad, pero mezclado con algo más. Anna no sólo lo había liberado de su prisión y la condena que él se había ganado a pulso, si no que también se había asegurado de que no le faltara dinero para comer y sobrevivir durante el tiempo que esperaría por ella, con ese acto de compasión de Anna, Hans sentía como si se le empezara a derretir su congelado corazón.

A unos metros más encontró una cabaña un poco curiosa casi enmedio de la nada que a la entrada tenia un letrero colgante que decía "Almacen del errante Oaken y spa".

Hans entró y lo recibió un hombre muy exraño y grande, pero amable. Decidió desayunar allí y hacer uso del sauna. Y así Hans pudo relajarse un rato, pero su mente aún no podía procesar lo que acaba de pasar, no sabía que hacer, lo único que quería hacer realmente era estar con Anna. Ella era la única persona en su vida que había probado que confiaba en él y que pudo ver más allá de lo que los demás podrían ver y Hans sabía que no tendría forma de pagárselo, porque él ahora no era nadie, ni príncipe, ni rico, no era nada. Y una gran tristeza lo invadió y volvió a sentirse solo, como cuando estaba en la prisión, aunque ahora con la ligera esperanza de volver a ver a Anna.

El día transcurría con normalidad en el castillo. Tal como Anna lo había podido predecir, no fue si no hasta la hora de la cena cuando, justo cuando estaban terminando su último platillo, entró al comedor real un guardia, diferente a los que siempre estaban dentro del castillo y solicitó permiso para hablar con ellos.

-"Lamento molestarlos justo después de cenar, altezas, pero acaba de ocurrir algo que se salió por completo de nuestro control"-

-"¿Qué pasa?, ¿Hay problemas en el pueblo?"

-"Señor, no tenemos una explicación de cómo pasó, estamos muy sorprendidos, pero hemos confirmado que el prisionero Hans ha escapado de su celda"

-"¿Qué?, pero ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?"

-"Creemos que fue hoy mismo, o quizá ayer por la noche. Lo más extraño es que no hay ningún rastro de cómo pudo hacerlo, no hay túneles, ni rejas forzadas o paredes rotas, ¡Es inexplicable!."

-"Brujería, de seguro..."

Anna se había puesto pálida, Kristoff lo notó.

-"¿Anna, estás bien?"

-"¿Que si estoy bien? ¿Cómo crees que voy a estar bien? Estoy asustada."

Kristoff la miró con preocupación y lleno de coraje empezó a ordenar.

-"Busquen por todas partes, en cada rincón, debajo de cada piedra, no me preocupa que haya escapado y huido, lo que me preocupa es que pudiera seguir aquí en el castillo. Es evidente que tuvo algun tipo de aliado, quien sabe qué plan maldito tenga pensado, necesito protección para Anna, en todo momento, en todo lugar."

-"Sí señor, ¡De inmediato!"

Anna ni siquiera podía hablar. No había pensado antes en que de hecho se dejaba ver muy claro que Hans había recibido ayuda. Ahora solo podía confiar en actuar llena de pánico y temerosa por la noticia, esa sería su mejor jugada.

-"¿Te sientes muy mal, Anna? Será mejor que te acompañe a la habitación. Dejaré dos guardias en la entrada y me uniré a organizar una búsqueda en todo Arendelle, ¿Está bien?"

-"Sí, está bien".

Anna empezó a sentirse realmente enferma, como mareada, débil y con naúseas, tenía miedo de que encontraran a Hans porque sabía que esta vez quizá sí lo matarían y se apoderó de ella el miedo de no volverlo a ver.


End file.
